Meet the Parents
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: Stevie meets Zander's family and he meets her's. Will the parents high expectations be met? Or will Zander and Stevie not even care?
1. Chapter 1

**First Stevie meets Zander's family then next chapter it will be Zander meeting Stevie's family. Little two-shot so i hope you enjoy this one and i don't own How to Rock.**

Zander's POV

"Are you almost here?" I ask Stevie through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm like five minutes away."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye!"

Stevie was meeting my family today as my official girlfriend and soon to be roommate. I mean she has met my Mom like once, but since we don't live with our parents anymore she hasn't really met the whole family. It was weird being back to the place I grew up and I hope that my family likes her, I'm sure they will. Because what's not to like? Soon enough I hear her knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" My fifteen year old brother David says, buttoning the last button on his dress shirt since we were going out to dinner.

"Hi." Stevie says giving him a smile.

"Wow your hot!" David exclaims.

"David!" I scold pinching his arm and moving him away from the door to let Stevie in. "Sorry…you know teenagers."

"Yes, yes I do." She laughs coming in and giving me a hug.

"How was the drive over?"

"Not bad except they had construction on eighty-first street." She says. We would have driven together but Stevie works later then I do on Fridays so my parents just picked me up so I could be here earlier.

"Aww sorry baby." I say pinching her cheek playfully.

"its okay how has your day been?" she asks.

"Well you know I haven't been home in a while so it's felt weird all day."

"Zander honey, we will we down in a minute then we can go." I hear my Mom yell from upstairs.

"Is what I'm wearing okay?" Stevie asks uneasily referring to her black cocktail like dress.

"Yeah, it's perfect." I say trying to unsuccessfully tie my neck tie.

"Let me help you." She laughs tying it correctly.

"How do you k now how to tie a tie?" I ask

"I have four brothers' remember?" she asks, "and they always needed help tying their ties."

Just then Zander's parents walk down the stairs to greet them.

"Mom, Dad this is Stevie." I say directing my hand towards Stevie.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Robbins it's nice to see you." She says shaking my father's hand and is about to shake my mother's when my mom just pulls her into an unexpected hug.

"Oh please dear call me Mindy."

"Sorry _Mindy."_Stevie smiles at her.

"David let's go!" my dad calls.

"We were going to take the two seater do you think you guys can take David?" asks my Mom.

"Sure!" replies Stevie.

"Great thanks see you guys their!" They say as they leave.

Soon enough David is running down the stairs, "Shotgun!" he calls and I just roll my eyes.

"Dave I'm sitting shotgun." I say obviously. I wasn't driving because it was Stevie's car and she thinks I mess up the mirrors every time I drive it.

"You didn't call it so I get to sit shotgun, duh!" he exclaims face palming me in the forehead.

"Hey!"

"Boys we can't be late so let's go!" says Stevie, slightly amused.

I groan as David gets into the car first so I have to sit in the back seat. I buckle my seat belt as Stevie pulls out of the driveway.

"Hey Zander did you tell Stevie about when you were younger you would make me play dress up with you and-"

"Hey, I'm sure Stevie doesn't want to hear it!" I say cutting him off from telling an embarrassing story.

"No please continue!" Stevie encourages

"David I swear if you tell her you're not going to have a face anymore." I threaten.

"Don't worry David he's harmless he made me kill a spider for him." Stevie states

"Hey that was one time!" I defend, because spiders do freak me out.

"Anyways Zander would make me play dress up and he would make me be the priest or whatever in a wedding. But, Zander always dressed up as-"

"No don't do it!" I yell.

"He always dressed up as the bride!" David finishes.

Soon enough Stevie is having a huge fit of giggles.

"And who would be the groom?" she asks trying to contain her growing laughter.

"A stuffed teddy bear!" Says Davis

"That's it your dead!" I say lunging into the passenger's seat, making Stevie swerve.

"Zander!" she scolds trying to swat me off of him, but still trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"That's it!"

She soon pulls over the car and drags us onto the side of the road by our ear lobes which are very sensitive.

"Ow!" I yelp as she pulls us apart.

"What is the matter with you?" she asks lightly whacking my head.

"He was saying embarrassing stuff!" I exclaim.

"So?"

"I don't want you to know!"

"Why?" she questions, putting her hands on my hips.

"Because I don't want you to break up with me because of something I did twelve years ago!" I shrug.

"I'm not going to break up with you." she assures rubbing my arm, "Okay you big baby!" she says rolling her eyes at me.

"Okay."

"Now both of you in the back seat!" she orders, "I don't want to hear a peep out of either one of you until we get inside!"

"Fine!" David and I both say.

"One, two, three, four I declare a thumb war!" I exclaim as I wrestle with David's thumb.

"Hey I said not a peep!" Stevie scolds.

Finally we arrive at our destination and see that my parents are just walking in. We all get out of the car and walk into the restaurant. When we finally get settled in and order our meals then we start talking.

"So Stevie what is it that you do, did you go to college or?" asks my father, sipping his wine.

"Well I went to University Of New York and majored in art."

"Do you have a job in that field?"

"Yes, I have about five pieces a month in an art gallery in the city about a mile or two down from time square so I bring my pieces down there and a couple of them get auctioned off."

"Yeah, I've been to that gallery the New Yorkers Gallery right?" My mom asks

"Yeah, that's the one."

"There are some very impressive things down there you have to bring us and show us your work."

"I'd love to!" says Stevie.

"Do you have pets?" asks David from his seat.

"Yeah a little puppy."

"Cool." He replies

Finally our waiter who has been checking Stevie out the whole night brings us our food.

"So Stevie do you-" my father starts picking up his fork

"What is this twenty questions?" I interrupt my face and palms sweating.

"Zander?" my mom asks.

"I think he just needs some air we'll be right back." Stevie tells them, taking my hand and leading me outside.

"Are you okay?"

"Just stressed out."

"Why?" she asks sitting next to me on the stairs.

"I just want them to like you and-"

"So you think they don't like me am I so unlikable that-"

"No that's not what I meant." I say taking her hand

"What did you mean?"

"I just wanted it to be perfect and I guess I was the one who was ruining everything."

"No you're not." She whispers her face is close to mine and I do what I have been resisting to do all night. As soon as our lips touched it was like our first kiss all over again.

"You wanna get out of here?" I ask, pulling away.

"Yeah."

"Okay here's the plan…"

"I wonder where they are." I hear my brother state.

"Hey guys um, we have to go." I say holding a crying Stevie's hand.

"Oh my God!" exclaims my mom getting up, "What happened?"

"My dad he had a heart attack and they don't know if he'll pull through I'm sorry I just have to see him." Says Stevie.

"Of course hunny go ahead." Says my dad getting up to say goodbye.

"It was so nice to meet you." My mom says, "I'm so glad you two are happy."

"Thanks guys, see you later!" I say with one final goodbye.

"That was awesome." Stevie declares high fiving me, then intertwining our hands.

"They totally bought it, and they love you."

She laughs, "Hopefully."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the second chapter I'm going to actually make it into three chapters because it was soo long. I don't own how to rock.**

Stevie's POV

"Zander your sweating." I say worriedly to Zander as we stop at a red light, "Why don't you take off your jacket?"

"Okay." He breaths out taking off his jacket to reveal his blue V-neck, with multiple sweat stains.

"Ew, Zander!" I say referring to all of the stains, "Why are you sweating so much?" I ask. He sweats a lot on occasions I remember our first date he was sweating a lot too.

"I'm just nervous." He admits, stepping on the gas when the light turns green again.

"Well let's turn the air on, maybe it'll help dry you off." I say with a slight smirk, turning up the air conditioning, "Why are you so nervous they have met you before."

"I know but this time…I'm your boyfriend."

"So?"

"So, maybe they won't like me anymore." He says.

"What?" I ask, "I'm so confused…"

"Never mind." He says turning his head away from the road to caress my cheek. Which is gross because his hands are all sweaty.

"Zander!" I scold wiping the sweat back on him as he smirks, "You're still not drying, do you have another shirt?"

"Yeah in the back but I don't really-" he stops as he sees me pulling up his shirt as we reach a stoplight, "Well I've never done it at a stoplight before so…" he trails off as I hit him in the arm.

"No you idiot I'm just changing your shirt, were going to be there in five minutes." I say.

He huffs as we turn a corner only to be met with the load siren of a police car.

"I wasn't even speeding!" Zander defends.

"Save it for the cop." I joke as he gives me a dirty look.

"Sir." The cop greets walking up to our car as zander rolled down the window, "Are you aware that public nudity is against the law?" he asks, referring to a shirtless Zander.

I giggle a little to myself.

"No officer…" Zander says reading his name tag, "Officer Waldron, please I am wearing pants that's not nudity." Zander defends.

The cop looks at him quizzically before tuning to me. "Miss?" he questions.

"Officer Zander here sweats a lot and we are going to meet my parents and his shirt was full of sweat stains so I made him change in the car because we are five minutes away." I say confirming Zander's embarrassing story.

"Okay I'll let you off with a warning." The officer says before turning around again "Good luck with the parents, you're gonna need it."

"See!" Zander says.

"Calm down you'll be fine." I say, rolling my eyes, "You want me to drive?"

"No I got it, plus it's all sweaty so..."

"Great that's always a turn on." I joke.

We finally get into my subdivision when I point to my house, "It's that one!"

"I know how could I forget." He says smiling, "All of our secret-"

"Yeah bring that up tonight my parents will definitely not like you."

"Oh, so you think that there's a chance they won't?" he asks uneasily.

"Just be yourself and you'll be fine." I assure him straightening out his red V-neck shirt before we get out of the car.

He takes one last deep breath before we knock on the door hand in hand.

"Hi!" my Mother says greeting us happily at the door.

"Hi mom" I say giving her a hug.

"Hi Zander!" she says embracing him in a hug, "C'mon in kids." She says as we make our way into my childhood home.

"Stevie?" I hear my Dad question, coming into the room.

"Dad!" I say giving him a hug.

"Hello Zander." He says shaking his hand.

" ." he greets back. So far so good.

"John! Luke! Evan! Aaron!" My mother calls my four brothers, "Stevie's here, come down!"

Being the youngest all of my brothers are in college of finished college, so I was surprised they all came home just to have dinner. I see Luke come down first we are the closest in age so we are definetly the closest.

"Luke!" I say with excitement as he comes over to hug me.

"Hey Steves!" he replies back

"Stevie!" I hear John, Evan, and Aaron yell together sliding down the banister. They tackle me into a large sibling group hug.

"Hey guys!" I say once we broke apart, "You guys remember Zander right?" I ask turning to Zander who was talking to my Mom. He gives us a small wave and then turns back to the conversation.

"Oh I remember him." Says John with a frown.

"What?" I ask confused to why he was frowning.

"He beat my high score on Just Dance."

"Yeah mine too!" Says Evan.

"You were terrible anyways." John says, "But, I was good then he came along all hips and thrust."

"What?" I say giggling.

"Shut up okay, the Barbra Streisand one was my top score!"

I just continue laughing.

"Yeah I remember him!" says Aaron weren't you guys like best friends?"

I just nod in response.

"Wait why did you bring him over for dinner?" asks Aaron the one in the group who needed explanation.

"Now he's her _boyfriend._" John says, cringing. I punch him in the arm, "Ow, mom!"

"What?" she asks, obviously annoyed.

"Stevie hit me!"

"Can't ever get rid of you kids…" she mumbles under her breath before going into the kitchen.

"So you're Zander." Says John. It wasn't a question, more like a statement which made Zander gulp.

"Yes this is Zander." I say for him pulling him arm over to the group, "This is Luke, Evan, Aaron, and John" I say pointing to each one, Zander gives a small wave before I pull him into the kitchen where my parents are.

"Whatcha cookin' mama?" I ask, walking up next to her.

"Chicken Parmesan with noodles." She says stirring the sauce, "Why don't you guys go play a game or something so the boys can get to know Zander."

"Okay." I say rolling my eyes, does she want him to get killed?

"Let's play charades!" says Luke

"What are you four?" I ask. Charades? Was he serious.

"Yeah charades!" John, Evan, and Aaron say together. I guess I'm not getting out of this one.

"Let's make teams!" says Aaron

"I'm captain!" Luke and I say at the same time.

"Zander." I say, meaning I choose him to be on my team, he's good at everything.

"John." Says Luke.

"Aaron." I say. Which leaves Luke and John with Evan the _worst_ charade player in the world…


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own How to Rock. InkHeart4112 has brought to my attention that July 21 is National Zevie day! So spready the word and on the 21st update all of your Zevie one shots or multi-chapters! Enjoy :)**

Stevie's POV

"Okay, here's the box of slips of random topics." I say putting the box in the middle of the coffee table.

"Who goes first?" asks Luke

"More like what do the losers have to do?" I say with an evil grin

"Losers have to do the dishes for a month!" snaps Evan

"No you idiot none of us even live here anymore!" John says playfully swatting Evan on the head.

"Uh, you have to dress up in whatever the winners want and go somewhere really public?" asks Aaron

We all nod, grinning.

"So let's start!" announces John plucking a piece of paper out of the box.

He puts his wide spread hands on top of his head and wiggles his fingers and his butt. And I can't help but laugh out loud with everyone else at how ridiculous he looks.

"A bird?" asks Luke. John shakes his head no.

"A plane?" asks Evan, John shakes his head again.

"10 seconds!" I announce

"A water bottle?" asks Evan

"What a water bottle, seriously?" asks John angrily taking a seat after, "I was a flower!"

"Kids dinner!" I hear my mom yell from the kitchen

"Coming!" we all say in response.

"This isn't over!" says John pointing his index finger at me.

I put my hands up in surrender as I sit next to Zander at the table. As I start digging into my food. I see Zander is sitting there not doing anything.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"I have to pee." He whispers.

"Then go!" I whisper back pointing the bathroom.

"Excuse me." Says Zander making his way towards the bathroom.

"Why is he trying so hard?" asks Luke from across the table.

"He's just nervous, okay?" I defend, "Cut him some slack."

"Rawr, Stevie's mad." Teases John. I glare at his annoying, immature remark as I throw a noodle at him.

"Hey!" he retorts throwing a green bean at me.

"Stop!" I declare throwing a grape at him, put I miss and seem to have hit Luke.

"What the heck!" Luke responds throwing a spoonful of tomato sauce at me.

"Everyone stop!" scolds my Mom, but she knows once it starts there is no stopping it.

I take my water cup and dump it on Aarons head, deciding to involve him in this too.

"Stevie!" says my Dad.

"Oh it's on!" declares Aaron, grabbing the pudding that was on the counter for dessert and dumping it on me. I stand there in shock before going up to my Mom and giving her a hug, smearing the pudding on her.

"Uhh, what's going on?" asks Zander in shock coming into the disaster. Before I can respond Zander is hit with a tomato, basil covered chicken breast.

And I can't help but stifle a laugh at his reaction. He takes the chicken off his shirt and wipes it all over my face.

"Okay, okay everyone stop!" declares my Dad trying not to laugh, and we do as he says.

"Well we should go." I say taking Zander's hand. I give my Mom and Dad hugs, and hug Luke, Evan and Aaron.

"What I don't get a hug?" asks John opening his arms which I walk into. I should have seen the noogie he gave me on the head coming.

"We are just going to change, but bye guys!" I say giving one more wave before dragging Zander upstairs to my old room.

I walk in my old room and head straight for the bathroom to wash my face to get the sauce off. Once I was food free I walk out in some clothes I left behind. Which consist of light wash jean shorts and a blue, flowy tank top. I walk out to see a shirtless Zander. I go up behind him and wrap my arms around his midsection. He turns around and smiles at me, as I run my hands down his chest hugging him.

"Sorry everything didn't go as planned." I say

"It's okay, it was more fun." He says with a smirk

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah." He says kissing me. Soon one little kiss turns into a heated make-out session. Until…

"Oh dear lord!" says Evan walking into the room, shielding his eyes. I blush as I push him into the hallway.

"Evan we are going, say one word and your dead meat!" I threaten. And I know he won't say anything because I have too much to blackmail him with. He nods and waves goodbye.

Soon we are in the car again, with Zander driving.

"Are we going to do a rain check on this family dinner?" he asks

"Really you'd do it again?" I question surprised, "After you being all nervous?"

"I'd do anything for you."

How can you not love him?


End file.
